Hidden Angel
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Death made a mistake by claiming Nessie's life when she was kidnapped. As a result Nessie must remain on Earth to finish the plan that God had intended for her. There's only two problems. 1. She doesn't know what that mission is and 2. She must not tell anyone that she is dead and is now an angel.
1. Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just all of my story ideas.**

 **Chapter 1: Ghost**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had looked at myself a million times before but never like this. Never from this most unimaginable of perspectives. Seeing yourself in the mirror as you dress up for school or any weekend outings is very different then how I'm seeing myself now.

I had a great life. It wasn't perfect but then again no one's life was perfect. Although aunt Rosalie liked to insist that her human life was perfect before she turned into a vampire.

Edward and Bella were the best mother and father that I could have ever asked for. My grandparents were two of the most loving people I had ever met. Don't even get me started on my aunts and uncles. Then there was Jacob my fiancée.

My blissful happiness ended a week ago when I was kidnaped buy some crazy vampire that I couldn't escape from. He tortured me for days before killing me.

It happened as I tried to escape. At first I didn't think anything was wrong when he gave me that fatal blow to the head. I simply got up and continued to try to escape.

It wasn't until I ran straight through a wall that I realized something wasn't right.

That's when I went back and saw the most horrifying scene that I had ever seen. My own body laying on the floor there.

I left as the evil sadistic vampire laughed over my lifeless body. I quickly realized several things. I could no longer move or touch anything, people couldn't see me anymore, and I was just a ghost. In life I had been a vampire-human hybrid and now in death I was another supernatural entity indeed.

But why was I still here? Shouldn't I have been called to heaven or sent to hell by now? Maybe I just wasn't pure enough for heaven. Or perhaps only humans went to heaven when they died. Or maybe I just wasn't bad enough for hell or good enough for heaven. Maybe I was just stuck in between and I was forever destined to roam Earth as a ghost of sorts.

I went back to see my family and witnessed the saddest most heartbreaking thing I had ever seen in both life and death. My whole family was going crazy looking for me. Wondering where I was. My mother was inconsolable. I was still her baby girl. Her little nudger. Sure I may have the appearance of a 17 year old but in reality I was only seven and still a baby in her eyes. It's a wonder that she even allowed Jake and I to get engaged.

Jake. He was just in as bad of shape as my mother was. I wanted to hug them all and let them know that I was okay. That everything would be okay. But I couldn't. Not just because I couldn't physical touch them but because I wasn't okay. I was dead and they had no idea yet.

I was jerked to the present time when I heard someone calling my name.

"Renesmee Cullen!"

I jumped and looked around scared. How would anyone know I was here? I was a ghost for goodness sakes! I had already established that!

"Actually you're not a ghost. You're an angel"

I rolled my eyes. "Does it make a difference? Who are you anyways? How can you see me?"

"Yes it does. You're an angel. I'm Gabriel. One of our Lord's angels. I've been sent here with a message for you"

"Okay" I gulped nervously.

"The reason you haven't been called to heaven is because your work here on Earth is not done. Death took you by accident. It is extremely rare but it does happen. Death can make a mistake and claim the wrong person at the wrong time. Nevertheless you are dead but you are to remain on Earth until your mission is done"

"So what does this mea? What are you talking about? What mission?"

"You must figure out what it is on your own. But it is imperative that you do figure out what you have to do. For now you will go back home and tell no one about our encounter or that you are dead"

"But-"

"You are what we call a Hidden Angel now"

"A what?"

"A Hidden Angel is what we call angels that are on Earth doing God's will. You are not the only one Nessie. I'm sure you will encounter others on your journey"

"But wait how will my family or anyone see me?" I asked curiously.

"With this" Gabriel told me as he handed me what looked like a necklace with angel wings on it. "As long as you are wearing this you will take physical form again. When you remove it only other angels will be able to see you"

"What about my dad? Won't he know what happened by reading my mind?"

"No" Gabriel answered. "This necklace will shield all your thoughts of death, the Lord, and angels. Your secret will be safe from him as long as you don't tell him"

With that final thought he left. I stared at the mysterious necklace for a few seconds before putting in on. It only took half a second for my heart to start pumping blood once again.

 **Please Review**


	2. Going Home

**Chapter 2: Going Home**

 **Nessie's POV**

It felt strange to be back in the flesh again. I wasn't sure why it felt since I had only been dead for a couple of days. I had the urge to go look in a mirror and see if my reflection would appear this time. I had to check and see for myself even though my beating heart and sweaty palms should have been proof enough.

When I examined myself in the public bathroom I found that I looked just as I had before. It was like nothing had happened. The only difference was the necklace that made me visible to the world again. It was a very simple necklace. The chain wasn't very thick and the only thing that hung from it was the angel wings. It was very beautiful to me and not just because of the power it wielded but because I liked simple things.

I sighed and shook my head. I had to stop gawking at my appearance and find a way to get back home to my family already.

I was far away from home but I knew I could get their within a few hours. After all I had already done it once as a ghost, well angel I guess. At least this time I didn't have to figure out which way I had to go.

The good thing about all the walking was that it gave me time to think about all the events of the past week. I had been kidnapped while I was sleeping. The whole family had gone hunting for the night so that left me all alone. The sadistic vampire tortured me mercilessly. He raped me, burned me, scratched me, hit me, pierced my skin with his teeth. As it turned out I was immune to vampire venom but it was still extremely painful.

Then came my failed escape attempt. He hit the back of my head with as much force as possible. My death was so instantaneous that I didn't even have time to notice what happened.

Now here I am as a Hidden Angel all because death made a mistake and my mission was not over? How can death make a mistake and claim the wrong person at the wrong time as Gabriel said?

Another pressing issue that I had was what I was going to tell my family when I got back home. What was I going to say about my disappearance if I couldn't tell them much? I guess I can say I was kidnapped and I got away. Probably the easiest explanation since they already know I was kidnapped.

It was two and a half hours later that I finally saw the Cullen house. It was beautifully decorated for Christmas which was only a few weeks away. A wave of enormous sadness suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. This would be the last time my family and I got to spend the holidays together and they didn't even know it yet. That thought saddened me to no end.

Before I could even reach the porch the door flew wide open and my mother attacked me with hugs and kisses.

"Renesmee! Oh my god!"

"Mom I-"

"My baby. Ohh my baby. Thank God you're home. Thank God you're okay!"

Before I know it my dad was by mother's side hugging the life out of me and giving me more kisses the I could possibly count. My mom and died cried without producing any real tears. Nevertheless their emotions were the same.

"Oh my God Nessie thank God! You're home safe and sound!You have no idea what your mother and I went through!"

The rest of my family appeared. I swear if vampires could cry their would be enough tears to fill up entire oceans by now. I didn't need my uncle Jasper's gift to feel their raw emotions.

"What happened?! Where were you?! How did you escape?!" mom asked in such rapid succession that I was barely able to discern one question from another.

"I escaped. That's it. I don't want to talk about what happened"

"Nessie you need to tell us what happened!" dad yelled. I flinched.

"Dad I don't want to talk about it"

"Nessie-"

"It doesn't matter Edward. Not right now anyway. The only thing that matters is that our daughter is home safe and sound"

Safe and sound. Hearing those three words was like taking a dagger to the heart. Keeping my death a secret from them was going to be painful and hard.

"Nessie I must insist on at least giving you a physical examination" Grandpa said.

"What?"

"Nessie not only as your doctor do I recommend this but as your grandfather as well. If you are injured or sick I need to know now"

"But I'm fine"

"Please let me be the judge of that" he said.

"Nessie just do what he says. Please" dad added.

I gritted my teeth knowing that I wasn't going to win this argument. Besides the necklace made me flesh and blood again, right? So grandpa shouldn't suspect anything when he gave me a checkup.

All the tests my grandfather ran on me turned up nothing. There was no signs of the torture that I had suffered the past few days. As a matter of fact grandpa said that this was the healthiest I had ever been in my life. Strange.

Jacob came by not long afterward. I had never been so happy to see my fiancee before. He actually did cry tears of joy. Everything was perfect.

My mother refused to let me out of her sight even for a second and to be honest I was okay with that. I wasn't sure how much longer I had on Earth and I wanted to enjoy my family as much as possible. The little things that used to annoy me like my parents overprotectiveness suddenly seemed so much more precious to me. Funny how death can do things like that to you.

The only time I got any privacy again that night is when I decided to go to bed.

I jumped awake when I heard someone yell out my name. It was dark out and I wondered who the hell would yell out my name for me at this time of the night. What's even stranger is that my family didn't seem to notice.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the window. There was a bronze haired woman standing out on the front lawn. Why didn't my family sense that she was here?

Unless...

I locked my bedroom door and took off my necklace. I could actually feel the change as I lost physical form. I ran straight through my door, the hallway, and out the front door.

"Young lady I've been waiting for you" the woman said.

"Why? Who are you?"

"Elizabeth Masen and I've been sent back to help you"

"Elizabeth Masen? You mean you're my-"

"Grandmother? Yes. Your father Edward is my son. You are my granddaughter and that's why I've been asked to help you"

"Help me with what?"

"I can protect you. Advise you. Most importantly train you"

"Train me?"

"As an angel you have certain powers that no other being has. You must learn how to use them. It is my job to teach you"

I swear if I could faint right now I would have.

 **Please Review**


	3. Argument

**Chapter 3: Argument**

 **Nessie's POV**

"I don't care! I'm not going to college! I do not want to go to college!"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen stop this nonsense at once young lady! You've known for years that you would be going to college. In the household you don't have another choice so you better start filling out these applications now!" dad yelled back.

It had already been two weeks since I had died and I was currently in the middle of the most ridiculous and heated argument I had ever had with my family.

The question of whether or not I would be attending college was one that had been answered since the day I was born practically. My dream had been to go to Harvard and eventually get into Harvard medical school. For me though all of my college plans had gone out the door the moment my soul separated from my body and became an angel. I saw no point in wasting money in even applying to colleges when I would be with the Lord soon enough.

The only problem was that my family did not agree at all with my sudden change in plans regarding my future. In fact, they were all vehemently against it. Even Jacob was siding with my family on this. Since I couldn't explain my true reasons for not wanting to go to college anymore I was in a full blown argument with everyone.

With one swift movement I stood up and pushed the stack of college applications to the floor and ran out the door before my stunned family could say anything. I ran as quickly as I could into the forest where I removed my necklace thus becoming invisible. I had no desire to be found by my family right now who were currently screaming and searching for me.

I was stunned even by my own actions. It wasn't like me at all to throw a tantrum like a human five year old child. I was just so angry that I didn't know what to do! I could honestly still feel my rage building up inside of me.

I screamed in frustration and kicked a nearby rock. Somewhere in the distance I heard thunder cackle.

"You must learn to control your emotions Nessie"

I jumped about a mile in the air when I heard Elizabeth Masen appear out of nowhere.

"Grandma I'm so sorry. I don't know what's going on with me"

"You're a young angel. A young angel's emotions are very unpredictable and even dangerous to those around you"

"I don't understand grandma. I was never this easily angered when I was alive"

"That's because an angel's emotions are much more heightened then that of a human or supernatural being. Every emotion you feel will be much more intense then you ever felt before. Love, passion, anger, happiness, sadness and fear. All will be intensified and all will have consequences unless you learn to control it"

"How do I control it?"

"It's all in the mind Nessie"

I really didn't understand what she was saying but I didn't want to sound stupid by asking. Then it suddenly dawned on me that I was able to kick a rock. I wasn't wearing my necklace when I did it either.

One of the things my grandmother had been trying to teach me was to manipulate physical objects while in this form. Maybe the key was concentration backed up by a little emotion.

I just stood there watching as my family continued searching for me. My father was so calm right now it actually scared me. I would've preferred to see him yelling in anger then to see how calm he was. It would only mean a huge torrent of anger would come later on when I finally did go home. So I had no desire to return home anytime soon

I could see a look of sadness on my grandmother's face as she watched my father. Even though I hadn't known her very long I had grown to care about her. Next to Carlisle and Esme I could accurately say that she is one of the sweetest and most caring people that I knew.

"Do you miss him?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Who? Your dad?"

"Yes my dad. Do you ever wish that he would have gone to heaven with you?" I looked at her expectantly wondering how she would answer or even if she would answer my question.

"Although I do miss your father very much I do not regret asking your grandfather to save him. Your dad is happier now then he ever was when he was alive. You, your mother, your whole family are his happiness"

"Which is going to make my passing even more difficult for him" I added.

She ignored me so I asked another question.

"How did you know that my grandfather could save him? Did you know what he was?"

"Yes I knew what he was" she answered after a long time.

"How?" I asked curiously.

"That's a story for another time young one. Right now I think you should go back. Fix things with your family and enjoy the time that you have left with them"

With that final thought she vanished. I had no idea where she went when she was gone but I was sure it wasn't back to heaven. She had told me herself that she couldn't go back just yet.

I wasn't ready to face my family just yet so I didn't put my necklace back on. I simply walked through the walls of the house and saw only my father sitting there.

My dad was still angry and that made me mad. I didn't understand why he could be so upset about a stupid college application!

I slammed my fist down on the counter so hard that a piece of it broke off and fell to the floor.

My dad jumped. He was scared as he had no idea what happened. My anger was still boiling though and I hit the vase on the counter with as much force as I could causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

I instantly calmed down when I saw my father's scared shitless expression. This wasn't going to do any good and my grandmother was right I had to control my emotions.

On the other hand I think I just discovered a new way to prank the hell out of my family members. This could be fun!

 **Please Review**


	4. Death and Dying

**Chapter 4: Death and Dying**

 **Nessie's POV**

Watching my father try to explain what happened to the kitchen to my very angry mother was hilarious. I would have laughed so hard if I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I didn't escape the wrath of my mother either thoug. My mother was beyond angry at me for my behavior. I mean she was really scaring me right now. If looks could kill I'd probably be even more dead then I already am.

I didn't hesitate to obey when my mother told me to go to my room. She probably would've killed me otherwise. Is it even possible to die twice? Could I die while wearing the necklace? If I did what would happen?

I didn't have an answer. I sighed in a mixture of frustration and anger. I wished more then anything that there was someone I could talk to. Someone that was part of the living anyway.

On a whim I decided to call Jacob. I wasn't going to tell him anything of course but I just needed him. His presence. His warm arms hugging me close to his body. The calming affect that he had on me.

As soon as I saw him I ran straight into his arms and just cried. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and held me close. The heat radiating off of his body was oddly soothing.

"It's okay Nessie. You'll be okay"

Somehow that boy always knew what to say.

"But you sided with them" I answered.

"College? Is that really all that's bothering you? Your still upset because you changed your mind about college and your family doesn't approve?"

"Yes" It was a partially true anyway.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I shouldn't have done that. I should support you and what you want"

"Jacob I love you. Do you know that?" I wasn't sure why I blurted that out but I did.

"And I love you Nessie. I can't wait to marry you. To spend the rest of my life with you"

It took every ounce of strength that I had not to cry right then and there. I was going to miss Jacob so much. Our impending separation was going to completely blindside and devastate him as well as me.

"Jacob make me yours right now" Oh holy hell why did I just say that?!

"What?"

"Jacob I don't want to wait for our wedding night. I want us to make love right now unless you don't want to I won't-"

Jacob suddenly picked me up and carried me into his house. He completely took me by surprise. We began by kissing passionately. Then I started taking off his clothes while he took off mine.

I was madly in love with Jacob. I knew now more then ever that I wanted to have this experience with him before I left this world permanently. By the looks of things Jacob wanted this as much, if not more, then I did.

I had heard that your first time could be painful and that there could even possibly be blood. Yet my experience was the exact opposite. There was no pain, no blood. Nothing but sheer joy, love, compassion, and happiness 100 times over. Grandma Elizabeth wasn't kidding when she said us angels feel emotions stronger then anyone else. This is one blissful memory that I was certainly going to carry on with me forever.

"Thank you Nessie"

"For what?"

"You just made me the happiest man alive"

"No Jacob. Thank you. You've just made me the happiest woman on Earth. I will never forget this. I promise"

"Oh Nessie" he said as he held me tighter to his body while we snuggled together.

I'm not sure how Jacob and I managed to keep this secret from my dad. I was sure if dad had picked up something in either of our thoughts Jacob wouldn't still be alive right now so I didn't think we slipped up or anything. I didn't understand but I wasn't about to complain.

In the following days my parents and I continued to argue about my future. It didn't help my case any that the rest of the family, especially grandpa Carlisle, rallied around my parents. The only person that supported my position now was Jacob. A fact that irritated my mother and father to death.

One morning I woke up feeling really strange. As soon as I turned to my side a strong wave of nausea hit me and I barely made it on time to the toilet. I threw up on and off for the next few minutes. I didn't even think it was possible for me to get sick since I was technically dead but I've been wrong before.

As if to reinforce my point another bout of nausea hit me and I was emptying my stomach's contents once again. When I was sure I was done I brushed my teeth and used listening to rid my breath of the nasty scent.

"Renesmee!" I heard my dad yell from down the stairs. My parents had gone on a hunting trip earlier.

"Yes!"

"Come down here now young lady we need to talk!"

I groaned.

"I heard that!"

I zipped down the stairs to find my parents waiting for me.

"What is it dad?"

"You're going with Carlisle to the hospital today" he simply stated.

"Why?"

"Because maybe going to the hospital and re-discovering your motivation to become a doctor will get you to abandon this ridiculous idea that you shouldn't go to college"

I was about to say something when my mother intervened. "And don't even try to argue your going today whether you want to or not. Honestly Nessie I have no idea what's gotten into you. Ever since you came back you're not the same girl anymore"

"Okay fine but can I at least have breakfast first? I'm starving. I want waffles"

"Since when do you want human food? You hate human food" mom gave me a questioning look.

I shrugged "Cravings I guess"

My waffles tasted very different then the last time I had eaten them. Last time they tasted awful but they were inexplicably good this time.

"Nessie are you feeling okay?" mom suddenly asked me.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Because you kind of have a strange glowing look but maybe I'm imagining things"

"I'm fine mom. Really"

"Good because your grandfather is here to pick you up"

Being alone with my grandfather was really awkward right now. Next to my parents he was the most disappointed in my decision. He had been so happy when I announced that I wanted to be a doctor like him. He was proud to say that we were going to have another doctor in the family. I had let him down big time.

He didn't say much as we drove to the hospital. The few times that we did speak I just nodded my head in response.

It didn't matter though because about five minutes after we arrived there was a medical emergency that my grandfather needed to attend to.

One of the patients started to have a heart attack. Only my grandfather and one other doctor went to his aide. Perhaps it was because we were the only people around.

The man was getting worse and worse no matter how hard Carlisle tried. I watched as his heart monitor dropped to zero and started beeping like crazy.

The moment he died I actually saw his spirit rise from his body. My grandfather tried unsuccessfully to resuscitate the man but I knew it was too late.

The other doctor, Henry I think his name was, seemed to be looking at the man to. I didn't have much time to ponder over that fact before I heard this terrible sound.

Now if you've ever seen Patrick Swayze's movie "Ghost" then maybe you'll remember what happened after the bad guys died.

Those same dark shadowy demon creatures appeared. I could swear they were the exact same creatures from that movie. They grabbed onto the man and began to drag him down as he kicked and screamed.

I had never been so scared in all of my life. I let out the most bloodcurdling scream that anyone's ever heard.

Grandpa jumped and stared at me wide-eyed. In my panicked state I took off running so fast that I didn't even realize I had run through a wall. I had to get away from there in case those creatures came after me.

I only stopped running when someone grabbed me. I was shocked to see that it was Henry the doctor.

"Renesmee stop. Calm down. You're okay. You're okay. You're new aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're an Angel to right? A Hidden Angel?"

"How-"

"I am one as well kid"

"You're an-"

"Yes I am but you've got more pressing problems right now" I could hear the urgency in his voice.

"Like what?"

"Your fear became stronger then the power of your necklace. Whenever an angel feels threatened that can happen. The problem is that your grandfather saw you vanish into thin air"

"What-"

"That's not all. Your real body just arrived at the morgue"

If it were possible to die twice I'm sure I would have right then and there.

 **Please Review**


	5. Impossible Explanations

**Chapter 5: Impossible Explanations**

 **Nessie's POV**

"My what?!" I yelled.

"Your body has just been brought to the morgue" Henry simply repeated.

"But but how?! I mean-"

"I'm not sure how but I saw them bringing it in as we ran out. Oh and guess who is going to examine it and do an autopsy?"

It took a full three seconds before realization of what he was saying completely dawned on me. Once it did though I bolted back faster then I had ever run in my entire existence.

I could feel the weight of the Earth on my shoulders. Everything seemed to be against me today. First I vanish right in front of my grandfather, then my body is somehow discovered and brought into the morgue, and now my grandfather is the one examining it?! What the hell was I going to do?! How was I going to explain this to my grandfather and still manage to keep my secret safe?! Was keeping my secret safe even possible anymore?! What would this mean for me and my future?! Was I doomed to be dragged down to hell now because I failed to keep the secret?!

"Kid don't worry you are going to be fine" Henry said.

"Fine? Fine? Gabriel told me that it was extremely important to keep this secret and now this happens! How can you be sure that I am going to be fine?!"

"Because you are a good person Nessie that's why. If you were destined for hell you would already be there. You're still here because you have a mission to complete. You were not supposed to die but if there is one thing that I can say that I'm completely sure of is that you are destined for heaven"

"How can you be so sure of that and why are you still here anyway? What's your mission?"

"You are a very curious girl aren't you?" he remarked.

"Curious is my middle name. Well okay its technically Carlie but that's not the point"

"Yes" he answered. "The point is that everything happens for a reason-"

"Except for my death" I interrupted.

"Which God is correcting by keeping you on Earth" he answered a bit smugly. "If this happened then maybe its because he wanted your grandfather to learn the truth. We just have to do what we can now to stop the rest of the family from learning your secret right now and let the pieces fall where they may"

I still had no idea what the hell I was going to do or how I was even going to begin to explain the impossible to my grandfather. Would he even believe me? Or would he believe that I was some sort of imposter? No. He saw me vanish. My grandfather was far from stupid. He knew something was up so hopefully explaining things to him would not be that difficult.

A small tentative movement inside my lower stomach startled me a little but I didn't think much of it. It was probably just nerves from everything that happened.

I took a few breaths to calm myself down before trying to plan my next course of action. I walked into the hospital still invisible to everyone but Henry. I made my way over to the morgue. When I peeked inside I saw only my grandfather there. Staring at my body. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was thinking or what questions were undoubtedly going through his mind.

I simply stood their watching my grandfather. I gulped nervously.

Apparently I had calmed down enough to become visible again because he appeared to have heard me. His attention was immediately on me. His eyes flickered back and forth between me and my body.

I didn't even know where to begin.

"What are you?"

"Grandpa I know you have a lot of questions but I can explain. It's going to sound crazy but you're going to have to believe me"

"What is going on here?!"

"Grandpa please don't shout"

"I'm looking at my granddaughter's dead body and you want me to be calm! What is going on here?!"

I took off the necklace and once again I vanished before his eyes. I put it on again two seconds later.

"Grandpa I don't know how else to tell you this but I'm an angel now"

"Nessie, Carlisle I think it's best if we take this conversation elsewhere. This isn't the appropriate place" Henry said as he appeared.

"What is going on here? How are you two just disappearing and reappearing and what happened to my granddaughter?!"

Before I even knew what was happening we were suddenly outside in remote area where there wasn't likely to be any intruders.

"Angelic power?" I questioned Henry.

"Yes Nessie. Teleportation is an angelic power. You just haven't learned it yet"

"What are you two talking about?" grandpa asked.

"Grandpa I really don't know any other way to say this but we're angels"

"Angels?"

"The souls of good people become angels when they die Carlisle. Most of us are in heaven but there are still some of us that must remain on Earth"

"Wait a minute Nessie you're dead?" I could actually hear the pain and sadness in my grandfather's voice as he finally put all the pieces together.

"Grandpa I didn't escape from my captor alive. When I tried to escape he killed me but only I wasn't supposed to die. It was a mistake. That's why I'm still here. I have a mission to complete before I go to heaven"

"What mission?"

"I don't know yet I'm still trying to figure that out. You see grandpa that's the reason I decided not to go to college. My time here is limited. It's-"

My grandfather cut me off by hugging me. He wanted to cry so badly. I could sense the sadness deep within. The pain of losing me was very real and it just broke my heart into smaller and smaller pieces. I hated doing this to them.

"Your parents" he breathed. "We got to tell them"

"No!" I yelled. "They can't know. You weren't even supposed to find out!"

"Can't know! Can't know! Nessie they are your parents! They deserve to know! They all deserve to know!"

I flinched at his tone of voice and I felt another strange movement within me. More nerves I guess.

"Grandpa they can't. It's forbidden. Gabriel told me that no one was to discover this"

"Who is that?"

"Our lord's messenger angel" Henry answered.

Grandpa shook his head. "They're going to see your body Nessie. They're going to know"

"Not if we get rid of it. Cremate it or something"

"Nessie do you think your parents would ever forgive me for not only hiding your death but getting rid of your body like that as well?!"

"Okay we'll dump it somewhere then. Bury it deep underground where no one can find it"

"Nessie this is your body we're talking about I think it deserves to be treated with a little more respect then that!"

"Well then you can do a proper burial later on but for now secrecy is impor-"

I was interrupted by another sudden bout of nausea. I hunched over and emptied my stomach. I felt another small movement in my abdomen.

"That is not normal" Henry said worriedly. "Angels don't get sick"

"Then what-" Carlisle was about to say before his phone interrupted him.

"It's from Alice" grandpa said. "She had a vision of the Volturi coming for us. She doesn't know when or why but they're coming for us and they're coming soon"

As if this day couldn't get any crazier.

 **Please Review**


	6. Pregnant Angel

**Chapter 6: Pregnant Angel**

 **Nessie's POV**

I knew that my grandfather had a lot of questions for me. I could see it just in the way they he looked at me. Yet with the urgent Volturi crisis occurring that left him unable to ask me anything. I was still trying to figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I had a sudden thought of revelation. Was it possible that the Volturi had something to do with my unfinished mission here?

Henry had to get back to the hospital so it was just my grandfather and I. Just like the drive to the hospital this one was silent as well. Although the tension in the atmosphere was very different this time around.

I was lost in my own thoughts anyway. I couldn't help this nagging feeling I had that the Volturi were somehow involved in my Godly mission. Had I finally figured it out? Or was I completely wrong and this was just the strangest coincidence that had ever occurred in my life? I wish that there was someone I could ask. Someone who would give me the answers. But of course they all told me that I had to figure it out on my own. It was frustrating and frightening at the same time. What if I never figured it out? What if I was wrong?

My entire family was waiting around for us by the time we finally arrived at the house.

"Nessie! Oh thank God!" Jacob shouted as soon as he saw me. He ran up to me and embraced me in a tight bear like hug. The warmness of his body would never cease to surprise me if I was being honest with myself.

"Jacob-"

"I was worried about you"

"Jake did you really expect anything to happen to me in the last hour?"

"Well you did recently disappear without a trace, did you not? Then now we have the Volturi coming again and we have no freaking idea why?! I'm sorry but if anything happens to you I don't know what I will do"

I really really really wish that people would stop saying thinks like _if anything happens/happened to you I don't know what I would do._ Those comments just make me feel extremely terrible knowing that I would be leaving all of them soon.

"Alice do you have any idea when they will be coming?" Grandpa asked.

"Truthfully I don't know" she answered. "There was snow again like last time. So it could be a couple of weeks. A month at most perhaps"

"Why though? What have we done this time that would make them want to come visit us?" Grandma asked.

"Maybe to come check up on me and see that I'm still not a threat to the vampire world?" I suggested as a possible reason for the Volturi's decision to come.

"Maybe" was all dad said.

The only thing I could say that was about this whole situation was that my college education was no longer the main focus of our conversation.

No. The new discussion was what we were going to do about the Volturi. It didn't help that we had no idea why they were coming or even for sure when they were coming. I had a feeling though that our encounter was not going to be as peaceful as it was last time. All we knew is that we had a few weeks. That much my aunt was certain of.

I couldn't take it anymore and I ran up to my room and threw myself on my bed. I heard footsteps following but I could tell from the scent that it was Jacob. In physical form I still retained all my half vampire powers which included sense of smell. It truly was like I wasn't dead. I still hunted and drank blood and I still had all the limitations that came with being half human.

"Nessie are you okay?" Jacob asked ever so sweetly. I knew that he already knew the answer to that question and was just looking for confirmation.

"No Jacob I'm not. I'm not okay. I'm stressed out and I'm sick and tired of all this!"

"Nessie it's going to be okay. I promise-"

"Jacob you can't promise that. You can't promise that everything will be okay. You can't know that"

"No but I do know this Nessie. I can promise that I will do everything that I can to make sure that you are safe. If I had to die for you to live I would do it in a heartbeat because I love you. Don't you ever forget that"

That was it. That was all that I needed to start crying. He loved me enough to die protecting me. That touched me in so many different ways. Wave after wave of emotion crashed down upon me and before I knew it I was feeling a tsunami of emotions.

Jacob and I spent the rest of that night together. We laid in bed together and he just held onto me tightly and comforted me. I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms.

A very strong nauseating feeling overcame me the second that I woke up. In fact it was so strong that I couldn't even make it to a toilet or even a trash can this time. I just threw up on the side of my bed.

"Oh my God Nessie what's wrong?"

My heart skipped several beats. I hadn't even realized Jacob was still there.

"I'll be fine Jake. Seems to be happening a lot. Must be stress"

"Ness I think you should go see your grandfather. What if something is seriously wrong?"

"I'm fine-"

"Nessie what harm could do to get checked up? Maybe you're right and it's just stress but what if you have a medical problem?"

"Argh okay fine. I'll go but only if you go with me" I stated firmly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Nessie"

Of course my grandfather had already overheard our entire conversation and was already waiting for us.

"Nessie I've been wondering when you'd decide to come see me" he said. It amazed me how he was acting like the whole Angel thing never happened but maybe he was just really good at acting.

"What? You've been waiting for her?" Jacob asked.

"For a few days I've had my suspicions on why Nessie has been getting sick. I just need to confirm it"

"Confirm what?" I asked.

Grandpa smiled. "Just lay down here and you will find out in a few minutes. Just one question have you two been sexually active lately?"

"What? I mean once about a week ago but-"

"It's okay Nessie that's all I needed to know"

"Wait a minute are you saying that she's pregnant?" Jacob asked.

What? No. No. No. I am dead. Last time I checked dead people can't conceive children. Trust me. Aunt Rosalie would have had a baby a long time ago if that were possible. I was dead. There was just no logical possible way

"I've been hearing an extra heartbeat inside of her these past few days so I've suspected" grandpa stated.

Jacob and I didn't say another word as Carlisle set up the ultra sound machine.

"Oh yes there's definitely a baby in their alright. A baby girl"

"But I-"

"You look about three months along. If the current growth rate continues you will most likely give birth on December 25th"

Okay, so I, an angel, was somehow pregnant and would most likely give birth on the 25th. Which happens to be God's birthday. Was this destiny or just a really freaky coincidence?

 **Please Review**


	7. Angel Baby

**Chapter 7: Angel Baby**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was pregnant. I was pregnant with probably the world's first vampire-wolf-human-angel baby. I could live with that. At least I think I can live with that.

"Hold on" Grandpa suddenly says. The look on his face grew in curiosity.

"What?" I ask. The urgency in my voice only intensified.

"I missed one"

"Missed one what?" Jacob asked. Beating me to the punch.

"A baby. There's a second baby. This one is a boy"

I started to hyperventilate. I was pregnant with two part vampire, wolf, human, and angel babies! I wasn't so sure I could handle that.

"Same due date still? December 25th I mean?"

The grandpa smiled at me told me all that I needed to know. I would be delivering two little packages of my own on Christmas.

I felt one of them kick and I smiled. If there was one thing I was sure of its that I already loved them. My two little angels.

I just couldn't understand what was going on. How could I be pregnant if I was dead?!

I couldn't bring myself to worry too much about my odd situation though. The moment that I looked at Jacob's face was one that would be forever cemented in my brain. The look of pure joy, happiness, and love radiated out of every pore in his body.

He took me by surprise and grabbed me and proceeded to spin me around happily before finally kissing me passionately.

My father's reaction when we told him was the polar opposite. He nearly killed Jacob when we told him about the babies. He probably would have had my mother not been there to calm him down. Speaking of my mother she was ecstatic. She loved the idea of having grandchildren even though she was only in her 20s. She's probably the youngest grandmother in history.

The rest of the family reacted enthusiastically. Alice reacted in her usual Alice way. Throw a party. Or more accurately a baby shower. I could swear that everything was designer made. Even the cribs.

The women in the family had a lot of fun while painting and designing my babies' rooms. The guys were just happy that I was adding another boy to the family.

While all of this was going on I continued to meet with grandma Elizabeth to train and learn to harness my power. I talked to her about the pregnancy thing hoping she would have some answers but she didn't.

"I have never heard of such a thing" she had said. "God works in mysterious ways. Only he knows what he's doing. All I know is their is a reason your babies were created. We just don't know what it is"

Great. Just wonderful.

The other good thing about this situation was that it distracted my family from the Volturi's threat. At least for the time being. It gave them something else to think about.

Before I knew it was Christmas Eve. I felt like I was as big as an elephant and I could barely move. Yet, at the same time, I was happy knowing that my babies were so close to arriving.

I fell asleep on the couch that night because I didn't have the energy to move to my bed.

A strong piercing pain ripped through my body and made me scream as soon as I was fully awake. It was just passed midnight and no one was home. My family had decided to go hunt tonight and Jacob had urgent pack business to attend to. So I was here by myself.

One thing was clear. I would be delivering by myself. Two extremely painful minutes later I heard a soft crying sound as soon as I pushed the first baby out. I picked up the baby and realized immediately it was my daughter. Rosalyn. Jacob and I had chosen Rosalyn for our girl. Rosie for short.

I was surprised when four minutes later my boy suddenly came into the world. His birth was a stark contrast to his sister's. His was easy and pain free. Unlike his sister he wasn't covered in blood either. It was definitely strange.

I smiled when I looked at my babies. My little Rosalyn and Jacob Black Jr. My two precious babies.

"Oh my God Renesmee!" Jacob shouted as he walked through the door. He ran over to me and immediately grabbed little Rosie from me but completely ignored his son.

"What? I mean-"

"I delivered a little while ago"

"She's beautiful. Perfect. Renesmee how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"Jacob I'm fine" I said feeling slightly irritated that he didn't even seem to notice his son. Little Jr was reaching his arms out toward Jacob and he didn't even notice.

"Nessie? Oh my God! You delivered one! I'm so sorry we weren't here!" This time it was my mother yelling hysterical my. The rest of the family followed her in and started fawning over Rosie while completely ignoring my son who kept crying and stretching his arms out toward anyone who would come close enough.

"So now I guess we just have to wait for little Jr. to come. At least I won't miss my son's birth"

I was now red with anger. "What a-"

That's when it hit me. Now it all made sense. The pain free birth. The zero blood on his body when he was born. The fact that everyone acted like he wasn't there.

Because he wasn't born in physical form like his sister was. He didn't need the necklace to take on physical form. He had inherited the ability to switch between physical and non physical forms all on his own and uncontrollably.

My son had been born invisible.

 **Please Review**


	8. Invisible Baby

**Chapter 8: Invisible Baby**

 **Nessie's POV**

I held my invisible baby boy close to my body. An act which caused everyone in the room to look at me strangely. I didn't care. I just wanted my son to feel comforted and loved while I figured out a way, that didn't sound completely nuts, to explain to the rest of my family that my son had been born already. Born invisible.

"Nessie are you feeling alright? Is our son about to come?"

"No. I mean I don't know!" I snapped.

"Nessie come with me" grandpa said. "Everyone else stay here. She just needs some fresh air and a walk through the woods should help"

"No" dad replied. "Not while she is still in labor. She's staying here"

"Son I respect you as her father but I am her doctor and right now I think this is best for her. It won't be long and if anything happens we'll be back as fast as possible"

Dad didn't say anything else as grandpa and I left the house.

"He's already here isn't he?. Your son I mean?" he asked once we were out of earshot of Jacob and the rest of my family.

I took a deep breath. "Yes he is. I didn't realize he had been born invisible until everyone seemingly ignored him and paid attention only to Rosalyn. I don't know how to explain this to everyone without giving away my secret or sounding crazy"

"Nessie you never did tell me what happened to you. I mean how did you die? Why are you still here?"

"Grandpa I think you already know how I'm dead"

"No. I've only seen what became of your body. I think I figured it out but I need to hear it from you. What did that monster do to you?"

"He raped me okay? Multiple times I might add. When I tried to escape he hit me over the head so hard that it killed me. According to Gabriel I wasn't supposed to die though. I was supposed to get out of there alive but death made a mistake by choosing to take me. It's rare but it happens. I'm still here because I haven't completed my mission. I just don't know what my mission is"

"My granddaughter is an angel. My co-worker Henry is an angel. Just how many of you are there running around?"

"Elizabeth Masen" might as well tell him the whole truth.

"You mean as in your father's mother?"

"Yes. She's been my mentor in this life. She's been giving me advice and teaching me how to control my powers"

"Oh my" grandpa said. "Angels among us"

"There's not a lot of hidden angels and my babies are literally one of a kind. I still don't even know how I conceived them but God must have his reasons. Whatever they are, I'm just happy that he allowed me the chance to have babies"

"I think I have an idea" Carlisle said. "We could always tell them that Jacob Jr is gifted and turning invisible is his gift"

"That's a great idea"

I sighed as a sad thought hit me. I would have to leave my babies when my mission on Earth was done. My children would be motherless. I knew they would be in good hands with their father but I still worried.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Nessie?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Whatever you need. You know that. Whatever you need I'll give it you"

"Promise me that my kids will always be safe, loved, and cared for?"

"Young lady I'm appalled that you even feel the need to ask such a thing! You know that I and everyone else will always take care of them and love them and protect them. They are part of our family and we take care of our family"

"Thank you grandpa. I had to hear that"

"What brought this on anyway?"

"Because I'm worried about what will happen when my mission is over. I'm sure I'll have to leave for good and that breaks my heart. You don't know how often I think of the pain I will inevitably cause"

Grandpa suddenly pulled me in a tight embrace. I cried and poured all of my emotions out at once. I could feel nothing but pure love coming from my grandfather and that made me feel happy again.

Suddenly Jacob Jr started crying. What was even more surprising was that grandpa had heard it as well.

"Oh my God. He's visible Nessie. He's visible now" Grandpa sounded like he was about to cry.

I smiled happily. "Want to hold him? He's been dying for someone to notice him and give him attention"

Grandpa didn't even say anything as I placed my boy in his awaiting arms.

I heard a low growling sound that made me jump. I looked and I saw a wolf slowly emerge from the woods. It wasn't Jacob. This wolf was smaller and had gray fur. I recognized her as Leah Clearwater. She looked angry about something.

Then she and my son locked eyes and suddenly everything changed.

 **Please Review**


	9. Babies

**Chapter 9: Babies**

 **Nessie's POV**

So much had changed in so little time that sometimes my mind had a hard time processing it all. First I was just a normal girl. Well, as normal as a half human-half vampire girl could ever be I guess. Then next thing I know I'm murdered. Then I'm back as an angel and now I'm a mother. It was enough to make any sane person go crazy. Yet, I didn't.

Instead I decided to take advantage of whatever time I had left to enjoy my family; especially my babies. The only thing that overshadowed the happiness I felt was my looming departure from this world. The pain that I knew was going to catch my family completely unaware made me break down in tears sometimes. Sometimes a member of my family would walk in on me as I cried and I would just boil it all down to postpartum hormones and stress. Sometimes I felt even guiltier for lying about it all.

Out of everyone in my family it was my mother that seemed to notice that anything was wrong. It didn't matter how much I tried to hide it when I pretended to be one hundred percent happy one hundred percent of the time. She still noticed. Maybe I was not at good as pretending as I thought I was. Or maybe she was just that much more observant of me then everyone else was.

"Renesmee what's wrong?" my mom asked me one morning after I had just finished changing Jacob Jr. "Please tell me the truth. You might be fooling everyone else but you are not fooling me and I'm worried"

"Mom" I started before stopping and taking a few breaths. "Really I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me"

"Sweetie I will always worry about you. You are my daughter and I will never stop worrying about you no matter how old you get. You seem sad lately and that is not like you at all. I understand that things can't ever fully go back to being what they were before the kidnapping" mom gulped as she said the word _kidnapping._

"Mom, take my word for it things will _never_ be the same as the way they were before. Normality just isn't possible for me anymore"

"You have Jacob and my grandchildren though-"

"And they make me very happy" I interjected. "Don't ever doubt that for a second mom. I love my kids and want what is best for them. I even forgave Leah for imprinting on my son because I know that in the end she will make him very happy"

Mom laughed. Once I had gotten over the shock of Leah imprinting on Jacob Jr. I reacted just about as well as my mother had reacted went she found out about Jacob imprinting on me. Of course Jacob so kindly reminded me that imprinting was not a choice and he also reminded me how happy we were. So although I was still a bit bothered by it I had to remind myself that my son would just have one more person to love him and take care of him after I was gone.

"Renesmee I don't doubt that you love Jacob or your kids. I know you do and I didn't mean to imply otherwise. I'm sorry. I'm still just very worried about you and no matter what you say I will still be worried about you" she hugged me as she finished her sentence.

I sighed and my mom looked at me with worry again but thankfully she didn't say anymore on the topic. I spent the next hour with Jacob and my kids before deciding that I needed to go out for awhile and get some fresh air. Some time to think and clear my head sounded nice to.

"I will go with you" Jacob announced.

"No Jake"

"Nessie-"

"Jacob I just need some time to myself right now. Just take care of the kids. I promise that I will be back soon. I just need a little...time. Yeah that's all that I need"

"Nessie are-"

"I'm fine Jacob. I just need some time on my own that's all!"

My tone of voice was enough to silence him. I instantly felt bad for yelling. He was just concerned. I shouldn't have yelled at him for being worried.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'll be back" I said as I left. He didn't say another word about coming with me.

When I was walking I felt even more alone then I had before. I realized right then that I did need to talk to someone. Someone who understood my situation exactly. Henry. He was a hidden angel to. I wonder if he ever dealt with the feelings I was dealing with. Only he would know and understand. Yes Grandpa Carlisle knew about my situation (how he had kept my father in the dark was completely beyond me though I suspected that maybe Gabriel had something to do with it), but there was no way he could understand my feelings.

 _A little while later..._

"What do you mean he is not here yet?" I had just been informed that my angelic friend wasn't due to start work for awhile.

"I mean that his shift doesn't start for two more hours young lady. Is there anything we can help you with right now? What do you need?"

"Nothing" I stated. "I just wanted to talk to him that's all. Its not an emergency or anything"

"Okay miss"

I didn't even think as I walked down the hallways of the hospital. Without even realizing it I had found myself at the morgue where my body was still left unclaimed. I took my necklace off and instantly felt my body change from physical to ghostly. I walked through the wall and as soon and over to where my body was stored and uncovered it for reasons that I'm not even sure of myself.

As soon as I put my necklace back on I heard a gasp from the doorway. I instantly spun around.

"Renesmee?" was all that my mom could say.

 **Please Review**


End file.
